Stuck in a Closet
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Sakura and Ino locked in a closet because of Naruto. What do they do to pass the time? Rated M for a reason!


**This is my FIRST yuri lemon, I'm used to writing yaoi. Reviews would be WONDERFUL. Maybe some criticism or a lot? I hope you enjoy.**

This wasn't supposed to happen. I couldn't believe this. I was stuck with Ino in a closet. The last thing I remember was calling Ino a pig before both of us were pushed into the closet by one of Naruto's stupid pranks.

We both banged on the door, begging for Naruto to let us out. What we heard was the front door being opened and slammed shut, followed by Naruto's annoying laughter.

The only thought that ran through my mind was I was stuck inside a dark space-not that much room- with a loud-mouthed bitch.

"This is your fault billboard brow!" Ino screamed. I found myself getting angrier by the second.

"How is this _my _fault!?" I furiously growled. If she hadn't gotten me so mad by that big mouth of hers than I would have sensed Naruto's presence. Oh, who was I kidding? I should have been able to sense him weather I was pissed or not. I sighed in defeat, slowly moving down toward the floor.

"Did I miss something?" Ino raised an eyebrow, following me down to the floor so we were face to face.

I turned my face away from her. I didn't know what was wrong. Thinking how I failed to sense Naruto completely depressed me. Lately, I've been feeling so very weak, but I didn't want to tell Ino this. It seemed the harder I tried, the weaker I got.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I looked back at Ino to see nothing but concern in her eyes. I couldn't look away from those orbs of blue. Something drew me closer to her, and before I knew what was happening I kissed her.

A wave of electricity made its way throughout my body. This felt nice, even if there was no emotion to it.

I ravished her mouth and she eventually started kissing back. I took the band out of hair, letting the golden locks fall around her perfect face before digging my fingers into it. I brought her head closer to me, trying to get better access. My tongue caressed hers as both of us fought for dominance.

My right hand made its way out of her hair and trailed down to her chest. I rubbed her breast through the fabric which caused a little moan to escape her mouth into the kiss.

More skin contact was needed. We both knew this. I broke the kiss to get rid of her shirt. She quickly snapped open her bra. I stared at her breasts, mesmerized. They were full, and just looking at them made a need grow between my legs.

I attacked the already hardened nipple, grazing it with my teeth as I pinched the other nub between my fingers. Ino's moans were getting too irresistible to ignore.

Trailing kisses down her body made her writher with need. I stopped at the top of her pants, looking up at her face. She looked at me through half lidded eyes. Breathing heavily, she nodded her head. I hooked my fingers underneath her pants and slid them off.

I looked at the naked body beneath me. She was without a doubt beautiful.

I flicked my tongue out, causing an erotic moan from my rival. I entered her with my tongue which caused her to scream out, begging for more. I pressed my thumb against her clitoris making sure to give pressure.

The moisture between my legs grew and the aching became unbearable. I pulled away from Ino to strip from my pants and with my other hand I entered a digit inside me. I moved back to Ino, entering two fingers inside her wet sticky heat.

I wasn't sure how much longer she could last. I sped up the pace, thrusting my fingers inside her, causing her body to spasm. She was close and so was I. I quickly removed my fingers and put my tongue in their place. I wanted to taste her release.

My tongue stroked her as I fingered myself. With one last cry she released, followed by me.

I lied next to her. We both were out of breath, too tired to say or do anything.

Eventually Ino sat up. "No one hears _anything _about this!" Ino hissed. I nodded with understanding.

"So how are we going to get out of he-" My words stopped as Ino's closet door was unlocked and swung opened to reveal Naruto's smiling face.

"Naruto!" I screamed, trying to find something, anything to hide my body.

"Woah!" Naruto jumped back, heat rushing to his cheeks, as Ino slammed the closet door.

"This is your fault, billboard brow!" Naruto was definitely not going to keep this quiet.

"Shut up, Ino pig!" We quickly got dressed, not bothering to put any shoes on as we raced through town trying to find Naruto.

-Owari-

**Any good? I thought having a funny part at the end would complete this. Well let me know what you think. Review please. Any advice would be greatly appreciated, and flames would just help me warm up my fire place.**


End file.
